


Hello sir, i see you have eggs for my butt

by H4rp00n_F4th3r (M0CH1M1LKT34)



Series: Tom n torf adventures [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Egg Laying, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, oh jesus christ why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CH1M1LKT34/pseuds/H4rp00n_F4th3r
Summary: Tom goes through a rut, and Tord shows up. Yeah, yknow how that goes.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Tom n torf adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Hello sir, i see you have eggs for my butt

Rut. 

Worst possible thing about being a monster, Tom thinks, is having to go into a stupid rut every few months.

Now, laying in an oversized nest in the middle of his bed, grinding his bulging hips against a lump of pillows, he still manages to be the grumpiest man on earth.

It's painful, if he’s being honest. Having to sit through a rut, feeling as though he's on fire while being very aware of the _eggs_ in his lower torso.

He knew they had to come out sometime, of course, because they became more painful each rut. But he couldn’t lay them somehow, so they just sat, waiting.

Tom intended on just sitting this out again, just like he did every rut. But, of course, there was someone knocking on his bedroom door. 

He would answer it, but, ah, he’s half shifted in his ‘Monster form’ and he’d rather not have anyone see that. And even if his roommates _did_ know about that side of him, Tom kept it as private as possible.

But, like i said, there’s someone at the door, a certain someone he’d really REALLY would rather not be around him right now.

“Thomaaas~ I know you’re in there, I need to grab something. C’monnn open up, Jehovah’s~!”

Tord said in a sing-songy tone, knocking a few more times.

It was enough to make Tom freeze in his place, rocking hips paused in mid grind. The hybrid man let out a soft grunt, trying to curl into himself.

“Tom, open the goddamn door or I’ll just come in there myself!” A pause, about a minute, before the Norwegian started talking again.

“That’s it, I’m coming in, but don’t compl- ..Tom?”

Tord stood in the doorway, looking at the half-shifted man on the large messy bed. Said monster whined and curled tighter against a wall of his nest, even though it only succeeded in making him more overheated.

Tord closed and locked the door, going over to the nest slowly. “Tom, you okay buddy? Is this one of your, um… monster heat things?” A small nod, and the rocking of his hips started again slightly. Tord sat down on one of the edges of the bed that wasn’t covered with Tom’s nest. 

“Do- em, do you need help..? I mean- If you don’t want me to then I’ll go but I’m just asking, yknow?” At that, Tom finally looked over at the stammering Norsk, moving his arm towards said man. 

Tord set his hand over Tom’s and hesitantly crawled into his nest, checking with the hybrid to see if he was 100% sure.

Once fully in the nest, Tom nuzzled his face up against his leg, moving up slowly until face first with Tord’s crotch. Tom pawed at Tord’s clothes before he got the message and started to strip, Tom not needing to since he was already naked since earlier that day.

Tord got back into the nest, moving up next to Tom, but was pushed down onto the sheets, getting a face full of pillow and soft fur blanket.

Tom leaned down, putting his paw-hands on the Norsk’s ass, spreading it and licking the twitching ring of muscle in front of him, receiving muffled moans in return.

After a few minutes, stretching Tord’s arse with his tongue and almost his entire fist, he moved up, leading the head of his cock to Tord’s gaping hole. He let out a quick chirping noise towards the man below him, with which he got a breathy moan and an excited nod in response, before pushing in and pausing when the pierced head popped in.

“Ff— To~mmm! Keep g- huhhh.. going-!” Tord moaned out, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him tightly.

Tom huffed and leaned down until his furry chest met the back of Tord’s arched back, wrapping his arms around the other and started moving more inside. Once fully inside he sighed, rubbing his face against Tord’s neck, letting him adjust.

“Okay..?” Tom whispered, voice low and gravelly from lack of use. Tord nodded, relaxing a bit before Tom had started moving again.

He slid out slowly until only the head was in, and slammed back in, eliciting a loud groan from Tord. Tom repeated this, going harder and faster each time, building up to both their orgasms.

Tom reached a hand down, rubbing at Tord’s dick to the pace of his thrusts, making him moan loud and come on Tom’s fist. Tom then slowed down to a light rocking motion, before stopping completely, feeling his cock swell inside Tord.

Tord’s breath hitched when he felt Tom’s cock get bigger, moving his head to look at said monster, who had his face smushed into Tord’s shoulder and was whining. 

“Tom-? Nnhohhh..!” Tom started up his bucking again, once he felt the painful pressure in his gut start to move away. He bit into Tord’s shoulder, staying like that as one of the eggs started to slip out into Tord, making him gasp at the new intrusion. 

Purring came from the big monster, as he shifted around while the eggs kept moving into Tord. In the middle of the laying, he removed his fangs from Tord’s shoulder, licking away the blood that started beading up at the small incisions.

When the eggs were all deposited into his mate, he thrusted hard into him again, his knot catching on the inside of Tord’s hole with every thrust, before finally coming, causing the knot to deflate.

Tom pulled out when he was finished, grabbing a plug from under a pillow and popping it into Tord. He then shifted them both where Tord was laying on his back/side and Tom partially laying on him.

Tord looked up at Tom, who’s eyes (or lack-thereof) were half lidded, but not asleep.

“So.. did you just lay eggs in me…?”

Tom lifted up a heavy hand and set it on Tord’s mouth, shutting him up.

“Sleep. Now.” He growled out.

Tord huffed, but obeyed nonetheless, moving Tom’s arm from his mouth to just around him, and leaned against him, before eventually falling asleep.

The end, shut the fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry i made this for my friends but its actually one of my good fics so- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
